The present invention relates to the manufacture of toothed articles, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for removing minor defects in tooth surfaces.
In the manufacture of gears and splines, it is desirable to have tooth surfaces which are both hard and smooth in order to reduce wear and to insure a proper fit among machine components. In the manufacturing of splines it has been discovered that burnishing improves production by allowing more parts to be used, and improves performance of splines by insuring proper load distribution among the teeth.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus which enables an operator to burnish gears and splines at increased rates of production.
It is a further object to provide an apparatus capable of handling various sized parts.
A further object is to provide a burnishing machine having fewer high precision parts.
Another object to provide a burnishing machine which insures proper engagement of a workpiece prior to the burnishing operation.
Yet another object is to provide a burnishing machine which has improved engageability with a workpiece.
These and other objects are achieved by the present invention wherein a pair of burnishing gears operatively engage opposite sides of a toothed workpiece. The gears are forceably urged towards the workpiece and rotated such that the workpiece is held against translation. One of the burnishing gears is pivotable to allow insertion and removal of a workpiece, and to allow workpieces of varying dimensions to be burnished. By using only two burnishing gears instead of the traditional three, significant benefits are obtained. There is the obvious benefit of fewer moving parts, not only the burnishing gears themselves but their supporting appurtenances as well. Also, by using only two gears, a machine can be adapted more easily to accommodate parts of different sizes because the gears need only be spread apart, and, since this is the way they ordinarily move, change-over is greatly simplified. Furthermore, translation of one of the gears while preventing rotation of the other causes a slight rotation of the first gear which facilitates engagement with a workpiece.
For a clearer understanding of the objects and benefits of the present invention reference should be made to the following specification read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.